


Optimus Prime X Reader - Photo Finish

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Maybe like a tfp scenario where optimus and human reader are in a relationship but keep it a secret from everyone until one day miko finds out when she catches the human giving him a cute smooch on his lips and miko takes a picture of that to show everyone else.





	Optimus Prime X Reader - Photo Finish

Optimus held you lovingly in his servos as you pressed your head against his. It was rare the two of you got to share such a tender moment but hidden from prying eyes in his hab-suite, it was finally safe to do so. When Optimus had first asked you to be his, he warned you that the relationship would have to be kept secret so as to protect you from the dangers being with him could bring; you didn’t mind living in stolen moments for him, after all, Optimus rarely asked anything of you, the least you could do was keep a secret.

“(Y/N)…” Optimus said wistfully.

“I know,” You whispered. “You have to go.”

Optimus sighed heavily, wishing he could give you more, yet resigning himself to the fact he couldn’t.

You pecked his helm. “Stay safe out there.”

Optimus put you down carefully, making no such promise. How could he when each mission could be his last? Instead, he made a small request of you, “Go home, and get some rest. I will inform you of my return.”

“Is that a promise?” You asked with a small smile.

“You have my word,” Optimus said sincerely.

You nodded, satisfied as he escorted you out of the base where the two of you would part ways. There was no time for second glances or sweet words after the two of you left his hab-suite, for when everyone else could see you, any exchange with Optimus became a professional act.

* * *

You tried to walk slowly through the base as you made your way to Optimus’ hab-suite, but it was almost impossible to keep calm after hearing about his extensive injuries from the previous mission. Apparently, he’d barely escaped with his life after going toe-to-toe with Megatron. You supposed you should be happy he’d escaped, but truthfully, you were hurt that Optimus had broke his promise to tell you of his return. Instead, you had to hear about it second-hand from Miko over the phone. You knew you shouldn’t be angry considering the circumstances, but what else was there to feel when you were trying to stave off worry?

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ratchet said sternly from behind you, knowing full well the only room ahead of you was Optimus’.

You forced yourself not to clench up, hating that Optimus was alone and in pain with each wasted second. You didn’t dare to face Ratchet, fearing he would see your feelings written all over your face. Casually, you held a datapad in the air, “Prime asked for this. I thought I’d bring it, so Fowler didn’t come and bug him.”

Ratchet tutted indignantly. “I think not. Nobody is seeing Optimus until he recovers.”

You composed your face into a neutral expression, ready to finally face the grumpy medic. “C’mon Ratchet, what do you think will happen if Prime doesn’t get this? He’ll stop resting and come looking for it.”

Knowing how much of a workaholic Optimus was, Ratchet saw the logic in your argument. “Very well, hand it over and I’ll take it over to him.”

“What if he’s recharging? You are way too big and loud to sneak in there. He’ll never notice if I slip in and drop this off. I’ll be in and out before he notices, promise.”

Ratchet scowled, evidently not trusting you to complete the task without bothering Optimus.

“Ratchet, if you go in there and wake him up, we both know you’ll never get him to rest again.”

Reluctantly, Ratchet withdrew his servo. “Fine, but be quick,” he snapped.

“You got it,” You said, trying to keep up your act as you walked the remaining length of the hallway where Optimus was waiting.

Upon entering Optimus’ hab-suite, you weren’t surprised  to find that Optimus wasn’t resting. Instead he was hunched over his computer console, completing one of the million tasks he had as leader of the Autobots. Normally, you would have made a joke about his working habits or laughingly reprimanded him. However, you didn’t have any humour in you as your eyes traversed his body, noticing every dent, scrape, and odd patches of energon that had dried from crudely welded injuries.

Seeming to sense another presence, Optimus looked over, saying nothing when he saw you.

“Are you okay?” You asked quietly, wishing you had something better to say.

“(Y/N)…” Optimus sighed, hating that you had to see him like this.

Slowly, you padded over to him placing your hand over a recently welded cut on his leg. “Why didn’t you call me? You  _promised_  to call me. I would have been here for you.”

“I did not want to concern you.”

You shook your head angrily, “But you did, Optimus! You did! I had to hear this from Miko, and she’s vague at the best of times. Do you get that?! I heard you were injured from a kid! It should have come from you.” You didn’t really know why you were yelling, only that you couldn’t stop, and Optimus wasn’t arguing his own defence. “Look, I know we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else, but when did we start keeping stuff from each other? My God, say something!”

Optimus bent down, pressing a servo gently on your back, “I’m sorry.”

You huffed defeatedly, leaning into his touch, “Yeah… Me too. I didn’t mean to get worked up about it, but please, you have to tell me about stuff like this.”

Optimus withdrew his servo, unable to respond to your affections when guilt weighed so heavily upon his processor. You swallowed anxiously, sensing the change in the atmosphere, “Optimus, what’s wrong?”

“(Y/N), I believe that we need to talk.”

You nodded slowly, hoping that meant something different in Cybertronian terms than it did in human terms. “Okay.”

“I am…” Optimus searched for the right word to convey his feelings. “Concerned about your welfare. During my time on your planet, it has to my attention that humans put a great deal of effort into cultivating relationships that will last a lifetime. It would be selfish of me to remain with you when I cannot provide the lifestyle you deserve.”

“Optimus,” You breathed. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Please, let me finish, you need to hear this. When I asked to be with you, I was being selfish, yet you complied. I then requested you keep the relationship secret and you agreed. I know if I asked anything of you now, you would say yes. When will the point come that I ask too much of you, presuming I haven’t already? You should not have to live a lie on my account.”

You shook your head, smiling adoringly at Optimus, your reaction shocking him completely. “I’d rather have every stolen moment I can get with someone I love than a lifetime with someone faking it.”

Optimus’ spark jolted, sending shivers up his spine at your declaration of love.

You bit your lip, backing away to the door, “I uh… I see I’ve given you a lot to think about, so I’ll leave you to get some rest. Goodbye Optimus.”

Optimus stood frozen in time, completely shut off from the world around him. He tried to put himself in your position but found himself unable to. He could never admit he loved you if you tried to break up with him, mainly because it would have broken him too much to hear. On top of that, he felt the familiar sense of selfishness that he so often got where you were concerned.

He called your name, limping out into the hallway after you. He expected that you might be long gone after such an awkward interaction, but as it turned out, he needed only to take a few steps out, finding you leaning against the wall with your head in your hands. You looked up tiredly, fearing that he’d come to end things once and for all.

His face became an expression of pure seriousness as he said, “I love you too.”

* * *

“Don’t run in the hallways Miko,” Miko said, immaturely imitating Ratchet’s stern voice. “Don’t be reckless Miko. Stop getting in the way Miko. Be quiet M-”

Miko stopped her sarcastic commentary, upon seeing you and Optimus in the hallway ahead of her. Optimus held you on his servo where you stood, kissing him ardently; by the looks of your tousled hair and flushed cheeks, the two of you had been at it for a while.

Miko rushed to grab her phone from her pocket, just in time to snap a picture before you and Optimus pulled apart, whispering in hushed tones. Miko crept away, admiring her picture and thinking about a lot of instances wherein you and Optimus had been together that were only now making sense. She couldn’t wait to tell the others about it and was going to wait for nothing to do so. The second she thought you and Optimus wouldn’t see her, she ran off, calling for the others.

While Miko raved about her photo to a group of startled Autobots and humans alike, Optimus placed you gently on the ground, wincing from his injuries on the way back up.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” You said sorrowfully.

Optimus nodded solemnly, “Me too. May I escort you back?”

“No. You have to get some rest. Goodbye Optimus. I love you.”

“And I you, with all my spark.”

You gave a small wave, leaving him alone in the hallway as you made your way to the main room of the base where you would call upon a ground-bridge to take you home. You didn’t pay much attention to the conversation everyone was in, but you did notice when a sudden hush came over the room at your entry. All eyes and optics were on you, making you feel you’d done something wrong, though you couldn’t imagine what.

“Hey uh… Is something wrong?” You asked your new-found audience, looking from one face to another. Bulkhead and Jack were shifting uncomfortably, unsure of what to say, Bumblebee was making a series of clicks and whistles that Raf was unwilling to translate, Arcee simply stared at you as if impressed by you, Miko was grinning smugly, and Ratchet was shaking with undeniable fury.

It was Ratchet who broke first. He pointed an accusatory digit at you, growling, “ **You!** ”

“Me?” You forced a smile, fearing whatever was to come next in the mystery you had stumbled into.

“HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!”

“Excuse me? I’m sorry, but what are you-”

“YOU AND OPTIMUS!”

“Me and-” You paled, looking to the others for help, but nobody said anything, each clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. “OPTIMUS,” You called, hoping he’d hear your distress and come running.

“DO NOT AVOID THE QUESTION!”

“OPTIMUS, GET IN HERE NOW!”

It took a minute but Optimus half-limped-half-ran into the bunker, clearly looking for some kind of attack. He glanced around, confused by the way everyone was looking at him and you.

“(Y/N), has there been some kind of problem?” Optimus asked curiously.

“Oh, I’d say so. They know about us.”

“About us?”

“Yes Optimus, about  **us.** ”

Optimus took another look at everyone’s faces, realisation dawning on him. He knew this was going to take some explaining, yet he didn’t know where to start. He glanced down at you, checking if you were okay and silently begging your help.

“Okay,” You sighed. “It’s kind of a long story, but if you let us explain, then you can chime in at the end.”

* * *

After an arduous discussion with multiple questions, an awful telling off from Ratchet, and many inappropriate jokes from Miko who you’d found to be the culprit, you and Optimus were finally free to recover in his hab-suite.

You stared guiltily at him, wondering exactly what this meant for the two of you. It was only a few hours ago that he was ready to break up with you, where did this put your relationship now? You found that you couldn’t sit and wait in the thoughtful silence Optimus had set.

“So… That could have gone better,” You said anxiously.

Optimus hummed stoically.

“I um- I can leave if you want. You clearly need your rest, and I’m just getting in the way of that.”

“This will change things,” Optimus commented pensively.

“Yes. Yes, it will.” You searched Optimus’ optics for answers or a hint of the future, “Optimus, is everything okay between us?”

Optimus looked at you as if he was seeing you for the very first time. The more people that knew about the two of you, the more danger you would be in. He wondered if he could put you in that kind of danger just to be with you, yet as he reached absently for you, he knew the answer.

“(Y/N), would you do me the honour of staying here tonight? I do not want to see you leave just yet.”

Your heart skipped a beat. Before, your secret relationship limited how much you could see Optimus and the opportunity to stay over had never come up. You smiled, fighting away emotional tears, “The honour is all mine.”

“I love you,” He said for the third time that day, growing to love how it sounded.

“Not as much as I love you.”


End file.
